Of Fish and Men
Butler Island Sneaking quietly though the dense foliage of the ever present deadly jungle like a great predator stalking its prey, being extra careful as not to walk into any of the numerous poisonous plants is none other than the Infamous "Great Blue" Worden Luhr, former Third Mate to the Veno Pirates, before his abandonment following an altercation with Veno himself. Having recently heard commotion coming from the northern shores on the island he was currently on, and knowing well that other than a specific group of individuals whom he knew wouldn't make commotion less their activities be discovered, Luhr instantly knew something was wrong and not wanting his weeks of planning to go to waste began to make his way towards the location of the commotion. The commotion taking place was currently revolving around Wynn Erin, the former Second Mate of the Veno Pirates. Erin was currently standing over a group of knocked out pirates and conversing with what seemed to be the natives of the island. "Happy to help you guys out, I'll take these jokers off your island for good." He spoke with a sincere smile as the natives nodded and retreated into the foliage. "So you three were trying to get some free slaves from this island huh. You can't just hurt innocent people as you like." He spoke to the unconscious swashbucklers as he sat down on the sandy beach beside them. Arriving at the northern shore but still remaining hidden, Luhr quickly took notice of the scene, taking notice of the captures pirates and some of the local islanders surround a person he knew all to well. "Wynn Erin never though I'd see you again." Spoke Luhr as he makes his presence known. Erin quickly stood, whirling his body towards the voice as he did. He was met with a very familiar face and his body relaxed. "Luhr! Is that you?" Erin shouted as he waved to the fishman. "It's been a couple years hasn't it. Sorry for just leaving the crew like that but I couldn't take it anymore." Casually waving him off Luhr glanced at the Islanders before returning his sight back to Erin. "Don't worry about that it was something Veno had coming anyways besides I abandoned that crew a while back as well." Replied Luhr as he moves towards the Pirates and snapping their necks killing them instantly. "So what exactly brings you out here Erin, this is the last place I'd expect anyone to find considering it's surrounded by Whirlpools and Sea Kings". Questioned Luhr as he tossed the bodies into the sea gleefully watching them be ripped to shreds by the Sea Kings. Erin frowned, he disapproved of Luhr killing them but they were slave traders. Quite possibly some of the worst humanity had to offer had been wiped off the earth. "I figured you'd abandon him, he wasn't much of a captain or a friend. I only wish I'd left him for dead when I could." Erin sighed, looking to the sea. "I'm not really scared of the ocean, plus sea kings aren't exactly a threat anymore." He laughed. "I was just passing by and I saw a commotion on the beach, slave traders attempting to get new slaves. So I stopped it. What are you doing on this lonesome island?" Looking towards Erin with a slight raises brow Luhr pondered if he could trust him but seeing as the situation was dire he hadn't and choice. "Actually Since my departure from Veno's crew I have been sailing around freeing Slaves and Fishman, and this Island just happens to hold one of the biggest underworld Fishman Slave rings." Replied Luhr pulling out a map showing Erin the location of the Base. "Good on you man, looks like it did ya wonder huh. You look like you could down that vice admiral we fought in one go now." Erin nodded, giving Luhr a thumbs up before eyeing the map. "This camp is huge," he exclaimed, "I've busted up a few myself but this is crazy. You're telling my this place takes up the entire northern coast." He gasped eyeing the map again to make sure he was right. Giving Erin a small grin at the compliment Luhr begins to outline the key point of the camp where the majority of the Slaves are being held. "The center is where they keep the slaves who still hold a bit of fight in them, the ones to the far right hold those that sell for a higher price, on the left is the lower price ranges slaves" spoke Luhr before pointing to the very back. "This last location this the worst one, it's where they bring them in order to brake what ever spirit they have left, this is where they torture and rape them both male and female slaves alike." Growled out Luhr in a gruff tone. "Fucking bastards.," Erin spat, "I'd say we target the unbroken slaves and that den of disasters first. Once we free the ones with fight in them, they'll probably help is take the fort. I just want the other part out of the way cause it sickens me." Erin spoke, anger filled his voice. "We'll also need to stop the ships from leaving but keep them intact so the slaves can use them to escape. I can focus on freeing the salves if you want to lock down the escape route first. I feel your fishman jiujutsu would work better for that anyways. Then we can meet up and take the camp down." "Don't worry about the ship I already dealt with it their is no escape of this island unless you swim but with the dangerous currents and Sea Kings one wouldn't get far" Grinned Luhr as he points to the open Bay Area where their ship is located, "If where going to free the unbroken slaves First them we'll need to be as stealthy as possible since their located right i from of the main base camp, so we can expect numerous guards" spoke Luhr as he points out the route before point to the left of the base "This is where we'll need to enter from the most dangerous part as it's to thick for them to travel, adding with the poisonous creatures and plant life they wouldn't expect anyone coming from there so it had the weakest guards" stated Luhr as he rolls up the map. "Now all we need is to cause some sort of distraction that will scatter them around and give us a breaching point" said Luhr as he turns to Erin as the Local began to chatter excitedly at the prospect of seeing their loved ones free again. "A distraction is something I can easily do." Erin laughed as a copy of him appeared next to the two. "This boy will go about busting up some of their defenses near the sea, drawing most of them there. Meanwhile I can attack from the sky, wind is pretty handy for cloaking myself. With you going from the jungle this three pronged attack should work quite well." Erin spoke as he pointed out the positions he and his clone would take on the map. "I just wish there weren't slaves scattered all over, makes it hard to do large scale attacks," he muttered. Grinning at Erin Luhr slowly got up cracking his neck slightly, "It's because of that Brain of yours, was why I petitioned against Veno to make you First Mate", complemented Luhr as makes his way towards the sea, "I'll meet you back here in three hours, I have some last minute preparations to make." Luhr called out before he dove into the sea. "Thanks Luhr. I think it was better for both of us that I was chosen second mate though. It started us both down the path to leaving that infernal crew." Erin spoke, nodding to Luhr as he dove into the sea. With Luhr gone only Erin and a few locals stood on the beach. He stood awkwardly and waved to them, receiving waves back. "We'll get your friends free soon." He spoke. Category:Role-Plays